The Dark Ideas of a Murderer
by Hagane-no-Kori
Summary: Alors qu'Edward est convoqué à Central par le colonel afin d'obtenir un nouvel ordre de mission, des meurtres sanglants ne cessent de se produire, et malgré tous les efforts de l'armée pour arrêter le coupable, celui-ci parvient inévitablement à s'échapper... Bientôt, le colonel, Edward et son équipe réalisent de biens étranges choses sur le meurtrier...
1. 1-Le début de la fin

_Chapitre un : Le début de la fin_

Le soleil brillait d'un éclat éblouissant sur Central City. L'air était lourd-signe d'un orage prochain-et les passants étaient rares, la plupart étant resté chez eux pour échapper à la chaleur torride et peu agréable de cette fin d'après-midi. Pourtant, Edward Elric, accompagné de son jeune frère, marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du quartier général de Central, immense bâtisse surplombant la citée. En effet, le colonel Mustang l'avait contacté, il y a deux jours, exigeant de la part du plus âgé son déplacement dans les plus brefs délais à la capitale où il avait actuellement son poste. Il n'avait ajouté aucun détail quant à la raison de son empressement, et le jeune alchimiste d'état s'en était révélé d'autant plus hors de lui, se trouvant alors à Resembull pour la révision de son auto-mail. Il avait d'ailleurs abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de comprendre par quel moyen le colonel était parvenu à savoir où ils se trouvaient actuellement, et, plus encore, à obtenir le numéro de téléphone des Rockbell.

Toujours est-il que les frères Elric se dirigeaient à présent vers le lieu d'où, deux jours plus tôt, le supérieur du blond l'avait contacté. Arrivé devant le bureau de celui-ci, Ed hésita à frapper, puis, se souvenant qu'il l'avait fait se déplacer dans un but probablement sans importance, il ouvrit la grande porte avec fracas, s'attendant à rencontrer six paires d'yeux mais n'en croisant que trois, à sa plus grande surprise. Il s'agissait du colonel-bien évidemment-, de son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, ainsi que de Jean Havoc. Celui-ci, tout comme le plus haut gradé des trois, arborait de multiples bandages, et une importante pile de papiers s'amoncelait sur chacun des bureaux, bien plus épaisse que les quelques feuilles habituelles. Ce fut Mustang qui prit la parole, de son air perpétuellement ironique et désintéressé.

« Ah, Fullmetal, toujours aussi discret, à ce que je vois ! Sais-tu que cela fait deux jours que nous t'attendons ?

-Raaah, taisez-vous ! Et je vous signale que j'étais à Resembull, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, estimez-vous déjà heureux que je me sois déplacé !

-Oh, vraiment ? Et bien figure-toi que je ne le suis pas !

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! »

Le lieutenant, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, était constamment obligée d'intervenir si elle ne voulait pas de dégâts… D'autant plus que la situation présente était grave, et urgente. Aussi, elle ne se gêna pas pour l'annoncer elle-même au nouveau venu.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour de telles futilités. Bonjour, Edward. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : un tueur en série rôde à Central.

-Ah ? Heu, je veux dire, il ne s'agit pas de Scar ?

-Non, les victimes n'ont pas été explosées de l'intérieur, contrairement à la technique de Scar.

-Oh…

-Il s'agit donc d'un grand homme, pouvant utiliser l'alchimie. Il est soupçonné d'avoir commis sept meurtres.

-Et… Pourquoi est-il le suspect principal, lieutenant ?

-Des témoins affirment l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises quittant les lieux où les crimes ont été commis, justement peu de temps après. De plus, il y a une semaine de cela, le colonel, toute l'équipe et moi-même l'avons retrouvé et nous avons la certitude qu'il est le responsable.

-Je vois… Mais, si je puis me permettre, vous l'avez retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors…

-Dans l'affrontement qui a suivi, la plupart des membres de l'équipe ont été grièvement blessés-et, comme tu peux le voir, certains sont encore à l'hôpital- seul le sous-lieutenant Breda et moi-même en sommes sortis indemnes… Mais il a reçu un autre ordre de mission. Autre chose, nous n'avons pas pu voir le visage de l'assassin en détail, car il faisait alors nuit noire…

-Hummmm… Je vois… Et donc, je suppose que je dois me joindre à l'équipe pour la suite de la mission… J'ai tord ?

-C'est exact. »

Edward, jusqu'alors toujours sur le pas de la porte, décida de prendre ses aises et se dirigea vers le canapé-son frère sur les talons-, tout en continuant, d'un air las.

« C'est d'accord. D'autres informations ?

-Oui. Le suspect tue ses victimes à mains nues, de manière très… sanglante, reprit Mustang.

-Heu… Ce n'est pas très précis, ça…

-Oh, tu veux les détails, Fullmetal ? Ne crains-tu pas que ta pauvre petite personne soit traumatisée à vie ?

-Grrrr….ET QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL A L'ÂGE MENTAL D'UN GAMIN !?

\- Tu sais, c'est curieux, j'aurais pu jurer que tu en étais un… Mais passons. Tu souhaites plus de détails ? Eh bien, en voici. D'après les autopsies des victimes, il procède ainsi : il leur plante tout d'abord une lame dans la moelle épinière, pour les rendre incapables de se sauver, puis les cribles de coup et de coups de couteaux, avant de leur briser la nuque après les avoir amputé d'un quelconque membre. Si ce n'est pas assez imagé, nous avons des photos des victimes…

-Non merci, dit Ed qui avait un peu pâlit. Quelle horreur ! C'est encore pire que Scar !

-N'est-ce pas ? Ah ! Encore une chose : il n'attaque que la nuit.

-…Et… Où a-t-il attaqué ?

-Tu es sourd, ou amnésique ? On vient de te le dire, à Central !

-Mais je sais ! Je veux dire… Dans quel secteur ?

-Il agit sur l'île situé au centre de la ville. (N.D.A : ça n'existe pas dans le manga, c'est purement fictif !) Les sept meurtres se sont déroulés là-bas, intervint Havoc, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux. Lors du dernier affrontement, le lieutenant Hawkeye est parvenue à lui tirer une balle dans le bras, et une autre dans le ventre. Depuis, nous avons bouclé l'île, qui est maintenant surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par des policiers. Nous avons aussi fait fouiller la rivière Rain-sans trouver quelque chose-, fait évacuer les lieux aux habitants, et fermé toutes les voies de communication, comme le train, par exemple.

-D'accord… Donc il est probablement toujours sur cette île, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, du moins, nous l'espérons. »

Après quelques salutations réglementaires, le jeune alchimiste, l'esprit quelque peu embrouillé, prit la direction de l'hôtel que son cadet avait réservé, accompagné de celui-ci. Une fois arrivé, il monta directement dans sa chambre, où il se coucha rapidement, n'ayant pas faim et les paroles de Mustang décrivant l'état des victimes n'aidant pas à lui donner envie de manger. Il n'osait pas espérer passer une bonne nuit… Et, en effet, pour lui ainsi que pour ''l'équipe Mustang'', la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de passer à l'action ?

-Oh, encore ?

-Oui, le Fullmetal est impliqué, à présent…

-Ah, lui ? Voilà qui est intéressant…Eh bien, eh bien, je m'en vais sans plus tarder, dans ce cas ! Je vais aller m'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu… »

L'individu, prêt à partir, marqua soudain une pose, et, d'un mouvement fluide, se retourna vers son interlocuteur, ou plutôt son interlocutrice.

« Quant à toi, tu devrais partir dès maintenant, la route sera plutôt longue si tu veux te rendre au Sud…

-Tu as raison. Je m'y rends sur-le-champ. Mais je t'en prie, devance-moi… »

Et une grande silhouette disparue dans l'ombre, s'enfonçant dans les sombres allées de Central City… La seconde personne, elle aussi plongée dans les ténèbres, se retrouva seule… Bientôt, elle ne serait plus là, à patienter…

« Ah… Dublith, bientôt, dans ta ville si calme, les choses vont se compliquer… Et pas qu'en bien. »

Un sourire cruel s'étira alors sur ses lèvres, ne présageant rien de bon…

Driiiinng ! Driiiinnng !

_Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Laissez-moi dormir !_

« Nii-san (N.D.A: grand-frère)? Heu… Réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! C'est l'armée, ils disent que l'homme a attaqué de nouveau, et que ce n'est pas sur l'île, mais du côté est de la ville ! Le colonel souhaite que tu leur viennes en aide, ils vont essayer de l'attraper ! »


	2. 2-Un combat mouvementé

Merciiii ! ^.^ Merci infiniment pour tous ces commentaires ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir (preuve : En additionnant les 3 que j'ai eu, j'ai dû rester au total 1 heure avec un sourire béat sur le visage !), et m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite ! Sérieusement, je ne pensais même pas recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire ! Alors, merciii à MeckaBlaze Alchemist, à ReimaChan, à Grany et à Roy-mon-ami (génial le nom de code ! XD) ! Et aussi à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire !

**_Chapitre deux : Un combat mouvementé_**

« C'est l'armée, ils disent que l'homme a attaqué de nouveau, et que ce n'est pas sur l'île, mais du côté est de la ville ! Le colonel souhaite que tu leur viennes en aide, ils vont essayer de l'attraper !

-Qu-Quoi ?!»

Ed était à présent parfaitement réveillé. Mais, se levant d'un coup, il ne put réprimer le vertige qui le prit, et dut se rattraper à son cadet pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol… Ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci. Le martelant de questions sur son état de santé, Alphonse regardait son frère-qui ne lui répondait que par de vagues « oui, oui… »-s'agiter et se hâter de se préparer. Après à peine quelques minutes, l'aîné, enfin prêt, ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et annonça :

« Al, désolé, mais tu vas rester ici !

-Hein ? Mais…

-S'il-te-plaît, Al ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long et puis, tu peux faire confiance à ton grand-frère, non ? »

Et, sans attendre la réponse du concerné, il quitta les lieux, descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il aperçut une voiture de l'armée, et se dirigea vers elle.

« Colonel!

-Fullmetal, tu es là!

-Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Le secteur de l'île n'était pas sensé être bouclé ?!

-Si, mais de toute évidence, il a réussi à en sortir… Bon, monte dans la voiture, les autres sont déjà là-bas !

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ? dit Edward tout en prenant place à l'avant du véhicule, à côté de l'alchimiste le plus âgé.

-Oui, il semblerait. Mais il a déjà commis un autre meurtre, d'après les appels de témoins !

-Quoi ? Encore ?! Mais ce type est complètement taré !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

Devant le haussement de sourcil du colonel, il ajouta :

« Cette mission… J'la sens pas trop. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression… Qu'elle n'est pas prête d'être bouclée. Alors… Je ne veux pas mettre Al en danger. »

Roy eu un sourire en coin, et le reste du court trajet se fit en silence, seulement ponctué par les bruits que faisaient les roues sur la route. Soudain, le colonel, qui conduisait, freina si fort et brusquement qu'Edward manqua de se fracasser la tête contre le pare-brise de verre.

« Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

\- Vite, Fullmetal, sors de la voiture !

-Que, quoi ?! »

Mais, à peine cette « phrase » prononcée, la dite voiture fut projetée dans un mur par un éclair alchimique. Edward fut éjecté -heureusement pour lui, vu l'état de l'automobile- et retomba au sol quelques mètres plus loin, sonné. Il dut perdre connaissance durant quelques secondes, car à son réveil, il vit le colonel, debout, se diriger vers lui.

« Hey, Fullmetal ! Ça va ? »

Ne jugeant pas nécessaire de répondre à cette question alors qu'il venait de s'écraser sur le béton après un vol plané, il entreprit de se relever, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher à son supérieur. Il devait s'être foulé la cheville, ou quelque chose comme ça… Râlant d'avance sur le problème que cela allait poser si une course poursuite s'ensuivait, il chercha des yeux le responsable de cette sortie sans douceur de ce qui aurait autrefois pu être nommé voiture, et ne tarda pas à le découvrir. Entouré par quatre policiers ainsi que par les lieutenants Hawkeye et Havoc, un homme à la carrure imposante se trouvait au milieu de la rue, prêt à attaquer.

« C'est lui ? demanda-t-il au colonel près de lui.

-Exact. Je pense que les armes ne seront pas suffisantes pour en venir à bout, si on prend en compte l'attaque qu'il vient de nous lancer. Tu es d'accord ?

-On ne peut plus, pour une fois !

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, tiens-toi prêt, Fullmetal, ça va être à nous de jouer ! »

En effet, le meurtrier venait de mettre au tapis les quatre gendarmes, tout simplement en se jetant sur eux et en les frappant à la nuque d'un coup sec, évitant les balles d'Hawkeye et Havoc avec une aisance surprenante.

Edward voulut alors s'élancer afin d'arrêter le coupable des meurtres précédents et de l'empêcher de tuer ces hommes, mais le principal intéressé releva la tête avant même que l'alchimiste ne soit parvenu à destination, et lui-même claqua des mains, ses lèvres s'étirant en un fin sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant… Puis il transmuta son bras gauche, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux du Fullmetal Alchemist : Une transmutation de son propre corps ? Impossible, il portait probablement un auto-mail, comme lui ! Mais lorsqu'il reçu l'attaque de son adversaire de plein fouet, il put assurer qu'il s'agissait d'un banal bras, fait de chair, d'os et de sang. S'écroulant à nouveau, il sentit la douleur provenant de sa jambe s'accentuer ainsi qu'un liquide chaud au goût de fer couler sur son visage. Pestant, et se relevant bien vite, il décida de faire abstraction-du moins, pour le moment-de tout ce qui paraissait étrange concernant cet homme. Se concentrer sur le combat, voilà ce qu'il avait à faire…

Edward fit apparaitre une lame le long de son auto-mail, et revint rapidement à la charge, se rapprochant du tueur et découvrant son visage émacié, grisâtre et pâle, ses cheveux bruns, courts et ébouriffés, et ses yeux dont la lueur ne lui rappelait que trop celle de… Non. Il devait se concentrer sur le duel, ne pas se laisser distraire par des choses sans importance ! Il attaqua donc sans relâche, transmutant toute matière à sa disposition, mais ne parvenant que très rarement à l'atteindre. De plus, si son ennemi semblait en aussi bon état que lorsqu'il était arrivé, lui, alchimiste d'état, s'épuisait à vue d'œil : sa jambe le faisait souffrir et il sentait les vertiges arriver, bien trop vite à son goût. Il ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme, même avant cette mission…

Bientôt, ses collègues, ayant perçu sa fatigue, la relayèrent. Mais, tout comme l'alchimiste blond, ils peinaient à atteindre leur cible, celle-ci, agile et rapide, ayant bien rapidement compris leurs techniques et leur procédure. Aussi, alors que la colonel Roy Mustang s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à utiliser ses gants afin de produire des flammes, l'assassin alchimiste fit volte-face… et se mit à courir en direction d'Edward, sans doute dans le but de s'enfuir.

Pour Mustang, se fut un retournement de situation peu bénéfique : s'il ne souhaitait pas brûler son subordonné en même temps que son adversaire, il ne devait en aucun cas utiliser sa technique alchimique !

Mais le plus jeune, ayant compris l'incapacité –la nullité selon lui- du colonel à répliquer, se tint près. Lorsque l'étrange individu arriva à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa de son auto-mail, et lui lança d'un air mauvais :

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, sale meurtrier? Si c'est le cas, détrompe-toi, tu ne sortiras pas sain et sauf de ce combat !

-Vraiment ? Et tu penses vraiment cela, Gamin ? »

Sans plus tarder, Ed lui envoya son poing au visage, que le concerné évita prodigieusement d'un mouvement souple, pourtant toujours retenu par le bras d'acier. C'est alors que le blond ré aperçu ses yeux. Ils étaient réellement étranges… La lueur qui en émanait lui rappelait bien trop à son goût celle des Homonculus, cependant… Au niveau de la couleur, ces yeux sombres lui remettaient en mémoire ceux d'une certaine personne. Mais cette intonation qu'il avait prit tout en lui adressant la parole… Cela ressemblait beaucoup à… !

Cependant, malheureusement pour lui, ses réflexions intenses lui coûtèrent sa concentration, et, à nouveau, il fut projeté plus loin, l'ennemi ayant profité de son court moment d'inattention pour lui saisir l'auto-mail et « l'envoyer valser » par-dessus son épaule, tel un vulgaire poids mort.

Une nouvelle fois au tapis, Ed jura en voyant celui qui l'avait battu prendre la fuite, malgré la pluie de balles qui ne l'atteignaient jamais. Se relevant péniblement, il suivit les autres, l'air maussade et chancelant, tandis que le trajet les menant tous au quartier général se fit en silence. Ils avaient échoué.


	3. Cadavre & témoin, douleur & point commun

_Bonjour! Merciii beaucoup encore une fois à tous ceux qui ont commenté, j'apprécie beaucoup et comme je disait déjà la dernière fois, ça me motive pour écrire la suite! :) Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu! ^^_

_Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

_Chapitre trois : Cadavre et témoins, douleurs et points communs_…

Dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang, l'ambiance était tendue. Les quatre militaires présents se dévisageaient sans un mot, chacun attendant qu'un autre prenne la parole. Ce silence fut brisé par le plus haut gradé qui, assit derrière son bureau, arborait un air grave.

« Eh bien, décidemment, cette affaire n'est pas prête d'être bouclée, vu la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons ! Pfff, nous voici au même point que plutôt… Ceci dit, quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué des éléments intéressants pour le déroulement et l'avancée de cette enquête ?

-Affirmatif. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la seule femme du groupe, aux aguets. Celle-ci, toujours droite et sévère, se trouvait près de Mustang, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut pour dévoiler une information qui allait s'avérer des plus capitales pour la suite.

« Avez-vous remarqué ce qui clochait concernant son état physique ? Lors de notre première rencontre, je l'ai blessé à l'épaule ainsi qu'au ventre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Devant l'acquiescement général, elle continua.

« Or, ce soir, il semblait être en pleine forme. Cependant, cela ne serait pas possible s'il était blessé ainsi. Et s'il avait reçu des soins, même importants, une unique semaine n'aurait pas été suffisante pour qu'il se rétablisse entièrement. Des hypothèses quant à la raison de cela ?

-Heu… Peut-être n'est-ce pas la même personne ? proposa Havoc après un moment, l'air épuisé.

-J'ai pensé à la même chose, mais à première vue, les méthodes utilisées pour le nouveau meurtre sont semblables à celles relevées sur les autres victimes. De plus, la-faible, me direz-vous, mais elle est présente !- description physique correspond.

-Oh ! A ce propos, intervint Ed, j'ai de quoi remplir un peu le dossier concernant son physique…

-Nous t'écoutons, dit Mustang en attrapant le dit-dossier. Hawkeye, nous reprenons votre remarque-très intelligente soit-dit-en-passant-, juste après. A toi, Fullmetal.

-Eh bien… Je dirais qu'il est brun, ou quelque chose s'en approchant, et… Il a les cheveux courts, un visage plutôt pâle et émacié,… et…

-Et ?

-N-Non, rien. »

Etait-il utile de préciser qu'Edward n'avait aucunement envie de troubler un peu plus la troupe en leur faisant part de son incompréhension face à la capacité de l'ennemi à transmuter son propre corps, ou de ses hypothèses non fondées quant à ses yeux étranges ?

Aussi, il n'ajouta aucun commentaire, se contentant de broyer du noir intérieurement face à sa faiblesse.

« Très bien, reprit le colonel. Si personne n'a quelque chose à ajouter, je propose que nous nous penchions plus sur ce que cette chère Riza nous a déclaré avec une intelligence remarquable ! » Ajouta-t-il tout en faisant une œillade légèrement osé envers celle-ci. La sniper s'empressa donc de sortir son inséparable pistolet et de le pointer vers son supérieur d'un air menaçant.

« Concentrons-nous sur le sujet abordé plus tôt, voulez-vous, mon colonel ?

-M-Mais bien évidemment ! Hum hum… Je propose d'aller en premier temps vérifier les caractéristiques de la dernière victime… Mais également d'interroger les habitants du quartier.

-Permettez, colonel, se risqua Havoc, mais il est réellement tard et je ne pense pas que réveiller d'honnêtes résidents à une heure pareille… Enfin, à mon avis, nous ne serions pas accueillis à bras ouverts… Je me trompe ?

-… Il est vrai. Nous y irons donc demain. Et, étant donné que nous ne sommes que quatre, je m'y rendrai, accompagné du lieutenant, tandis que vous deux, Fullmetal et Havoc, vous vous rendrez à la morgue pour examiner le corps. Des objections ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très stratégique de…He bien… D'envoyer Edward à la morgue… »

Hawkeye avait annoncé cela tout en baissant les yeux, ne voulant pas blesser son jeune collègue dans son égo… Mais, selon elle, un enfant –car Ed en restait un, malgré ses airs d'adulte qu'il s'efforçait de se donner- n'avait pas à voir de cadavres tels que ceux présents en ce lieu… La réponse du concerné la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Non, non, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, lieutenant ! Demain, à la première heure, nous nous y rendrons, ne vous en faites pas !

-Bon. Alors… Dans ce cas, je considère cette réunion comme close ! »Acheva Roy.

* * *

Il aurait dû refuser. Il n'aurait pas dû, pour un simple souci d'honneur et de fierté, écarter l'argument d'Hawkeye… Car maintenant, seulement séparé d'un corps mutilé et en piteux état par une vitre, il le regrettait. Bien qu'il tentât de le dissimuler, il se sentait vraiment mal. Ce cadavre lui rappelait bien trop leur tentative de transmutation humaine… Ce corps difforme, incomparable avec celui de sa bien-aimée mère, incomparable avec le résultat espéré… Le prix bien trop élevé, la peur, le désespoir, le sang… Le sang… Il se sentait mal.

Derrière cette paroi vitrée qu'il se devinait incapable de franchir, la nouvelle victime demeurait immobile, le teint cadavérique qu'elle arborait prouvant le fait que toute vie l'avait quittée. La marque très visible présente sur son dos correspondait parfaitement avec la première phase de torture du tueur. Du sang séché était visible sur son extrémité, tout comme sur l'intégralité de son corps, lui-même couvert de marques de coups de couteaux et d'hématomes. Mais le pire était certainement l'absence de bras gauche. Comme arraché sans grandes attentions, le liquide vital s'échappait du moignon en un flot lent mais continu.

A côté de lui, Havoc avait un air dégouté, mais rien ne semblait montrer quoi que ce soit allant au-delà du simple écœurement… L'habitude, probablement. Il entendit vaguement le lieutenant faire un commentaire, mais ne parvint pas à déceler lequel. Ce fut lorsque son collègue se tourna vers lui qu'il comprit qu'on lui avait posé une question. Il devait se concentrer, il était en mission et ses souvenirs douloureux n'avaient pas lieu de ressurgir ici.

Aussi, se tournant vers l'homme à la cigarette le plus naturellement possible, il lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais où persistait un léger tremblement :

« Heu, excusez-moi, pourriez-vous répéter ? J'étais, disons, plongé dans mes pensées et…

-Aucun problème, ''boss''. Je me disais que c'était probablement encore ce type, à nouveau. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je… Je suis d'accord.

-Je propose d'aller voir ça de plus près… »

Et voilà. Ce qu'Ed redoutait le plus. Il allait devoir affronter ça d'encore plus près, analyser et détailler chaque petits détails sanguinolents, contrer sa répulsion et ses douleurs morales… Il n'avait pourtant qu'à lui dire non, Havoc comprendrait, c'était un homme bien, il comprendrait qu'il ne le supporterait pas… Il n'avait qu'à refuser. Oui, c'est ça. Il allait refuser, se calmerait au dehors durant cinq bonnes minutes et tout irait déjà mieux. Il n'avait qu'à refuser, et il allait le faire…Il refuserait, il allait refuser, il allait le faire…

« Aucun problème, allons-y. »

Stupide gamin. Il n'était même pas fichu de laisser son égo de côté pour quelques minutes. Il se trouvait tellement pathétique… Incapable d'accepter de paraître faible, incapable de tout…

Ils entrèrent. Une odeur mêlant sang et désinfectant emplit les narines du plus jeune. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner et fut prit de nausée lorsqu'il vit le mort à moins d'un mètre de lui. A cette proximité, il pouvait observer chaque détail de ce corps torturé, il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour pouvoir distinguer une entaille laissée par un couteau d'une blessure faite par une épée… Le fait qu'Havoc ait souhaité entrer dans la pièce était totalement compréhensible venant d'un militaire !... Seulement, Ed était un militaire, certes, mais au fond, était-il près à affronter ce genre de choses ? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en combat rapproché, il possédait toutes les qualités requises, et que, ironiquement, il avait une détermination d'acier, mais… Il le savait bien, il n'avait pas la bonne morale pour faire partie de cette élite obéissant à chaque ordre…

Il suivit docilement et pratiquement inconsciemment le blond aux yeux bleus tandis que la vision tant redoutée reprenait peu à peu place dans son esprit. Edward avait la nette impression de revivre ce terrible évènement… Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur le moment présent… D'ailleurs, que faisait-il en réalité ? Où était-il ?

Il avait arrêté de se déplacé, obtenant l'expression surprise d'Havoc. Celui-ci lui parla à nouveau, semblant inquiet. Mais le jeune alchimiste ne l'entendit guère. Tout lui revenait en détails, dans les moindres détails…

Bientôt, il ne vit plus que ce monstre inhumain, cette mare de sang… Il ne sentit plus que la douleur, tout tournait autour de lui. Il n'eut pas conscience qu'il s'écroulait au sol alors qu'il perdait connaissance…

* * *

« Bonjour ! Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions concernant l'attentat qui s'est produit hier durant la nuit. Je-

-Oh, mais laissez-moi donc ! La nuit, je dors ! Je n'ai rien vu, et pour votre information, le samedi matin, nombreux sont ceux qui dorment encore à huit heures trente ! »

Sur-ce, la femme repartit à l'intérieur de son domicile, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Roy soupira, Hawkeye, derrière lui, faisant de même : c'était la troisième personne qu'ils tentaient d'interroger, et à nouveau, ils ressortaient bredouille.

Ils avaient bouclé le périmètre ici également, et avaient interdit l'accès aux lieux du crime. Cependant, la rue en elle-même était restée ouverte à tous les résidents de ce quartier, bien qu'il leur soit fortement conseillé de rester chez eux. Bien entendu, ils avaient en premier lieu songé à faire évacuer la zone, mais s'étaient bien vite ravisés : sachant que l'accès au secteur de l'île centrale était lui aussi non-autorisé, où « confiner » les habitants du secteur est ?

Ils redescendirent les petits escaliers menant au pas de la porte avec un ennui certain peint sur leur visage. Une fois de plus, l'enquête en restait au même point. Mustang leva la tête, observant le ciel orageux qui avait finalement remplacé le soleil et la chaleur étouffante de la veille.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher. J'espère que les hommes chargés d'examiner les lieux du crime ont achevé, ou du moins, sont proches d'avoir terminé leur travail…

\- Ne devrions-nous pas nous y rendre afin de leur prêter main forte, Colonel ?

-Non. Ils peuvent effectuer leur tâche seul, nous avons la nôtre à faire et nous allons y parvenir.

-… Si vous le dites… »

Riza le regarda d'un œil critique. S'il n'était pas son supérieur, elle lui aurait sans doute fait une remarque concernant son manque de tact… Pourtant, elle suivit ses ordres, se dirigeant vers la maison la plus proche. Peut-être se montrerait-on plus aimable ?

...

Après quatre autres habitations sans rien obtenir de concluant, la chance leur sourit enfin. Ils entrèrent dans une petite cour située assez proche de la zone interdite d'accès. C'était une charmante allée, simple en apparence, mais qui avait sans doute demandée un certain temps de travail à son propriétaire pour obtenir ce résultat. Des géraniums, alignés en parallèle, formaient un chemin où se mêlaient différentes nuances de rose. Tout autour, des jonquilles, des narcisses et des crocus étaient visibles, dépassant de l'herbe verte. Cependant, les deux militaires remarquèrent la pagaille présente : Un des géraniums était pratiquement déraciné, certaines fleurs semblaient piétinées et le gazon avait été arraché par endroits. C'était… Comme si quelqu'un était passé en courant sans prendre en compte les végétaux.

Fronçant les sourcils, ils avancèrent et une fois sur le perron, toquèrent. Après quelques instants, une vieille femme vint leur ouvrir, méfiante. A la vue de leurs uniformes, elle les accueillit bien plus chaleureusement, les invitant à entrer. Elle leur offrit même un café, qu'ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leurs investigations :

« Merci pour votre accueil, madame. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un meurtre s'est produit dans cette rue. Nous sommes ici afin d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur le coupable ou sur quoi que ce soit étant susceptible d'avoir un quelconque lien avec cette affaire. Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

-Eh bien… Oui. »

Les yeux de Roy et Riza s'illuminèrent, et la jeune femme sortit de son sac un bloc-notes et un crayon afin de recopier ce qu'allait révéler leur aînée.

« La nuit dernière, j'ai été réveillé par des cris de douleur. Je dois avouer que je suis de nature craintive, et j'ai immédiatement pris peur. Dans un premier temps, je suis restée pétrifiée de terreur, mais j'ai fini par me lever et descendre sur le pas de la porte afin de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai pas pu faire trois par que déjà, des militaires sont arrivés-probablement votre équipe-. Je suis donc restée là où je me trouvais, mais au bout d'un petit moment…

-Oui ? Nous vous écoutons ?

-J'ai aperçu une ombre qui courait dans ma direction. J'ai voulu me sauver et rentrer chez moi, mais j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée en arrière. L'homme ne m'avait apparemment pas remarqué, car il est tombé à son tour, sur moi. J'ai donc pu l'observer…

-Lieutenant, prenez le dossier de son physique !

-Bien, mon colonel !

-Continuez, je vous prie, madame.

-Eh bien… Il avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux de la même couleur. Il était pâle, assez grand et vraiment impressionnant. Il portait… Une sorte de cape qui le cachait en partie et recouvrait un petit peu son visage, mais j'ai pu voir qu'il était vêtu d'un habit bleu… Je ne sais rien de plus, car il s'est relevé et est partit très vite, vers la droite. Voyez comme il a abîmé mon jardin !… »

Ah. Donc cette pagaille, c'était lui aussi. Décidemment !

Après un court moment, la vieille femme ajouta d'un ton exprimant une conclusion :

« En fait, cet homme vous ressemblait beaucoup, monsieur. Presque traits pour traits !

-… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux membres de l'armée prirent congé de leur hôte. Ils avaient enfin obtenu quelque chose de plutôt satisfaisant !

Riza proposa alors d'aller voir où en étaient les « fouilles » du lieu du crime, puis de se rendre au QG, ce à quoi le colonel répondit positivement. C'est donc avec cette idée en tête qu'ils prirent la direction proposée par le lieutenant. Cependant, chacun se posait des questions : où le coupable était-il à présent ? Pourquoi tous ces meurtres ? Qu'allaient-ils apprendre lorsque l'enquête aboutirait ? Cette affaire n'était, comme l'avait prédit Edward, pas prête de s'achever…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, il pleuvait. Mustang maugréant contre cette eau en rien bénéfique (d'après lui), ils se hâtèrent vers l'un des hommes, en quête des résultats. Malheureusement pour eux, il ne leur apprit rien, les lieux étaient bien trop détruits et abimés pour laisser un quelconque indice et il faudrait encore quelques jours supplémentaires pour pouvoir dire si, oui ou non, quelque chose avait trahit le meurtrier.

C'est donc avec-à nouveau- déception qu'ils prirent la direction du QG, où Havoc les attendait, l'air assez… Embêté.

« Ah, sous-lieutenant Havoc ! Qu'avez-vous à nous confier ? Du nouveau ?

-Euh… Eh bien, en fait…

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : est-ce l'œuvre du tueur, ou non ?

-Oui… Oui, sans aucun doute, les critères des meurtres sont les mêmes.

-Bien, bon travail Havoc… Au fait, Edward n'était pas avec toi ? »Dit Hawkeye.

« Justement, en fait… Je crois que vous aviez raison, lieutenant, on n'aurait pas dû l'emmener à la morgue.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Un problème ?

-Pour résumer, lorsqu'on est entré dans la salle où reposait la victime, je lui ai fait un commentaire, et il ne m'a pas répondu. Du coup, je me suis retourné, et pouf, il est tombé inconscient, sous mes yeux… Il m'a fait peur ! »

Oh… Mince. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Mustang était bien embêté ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide, parfois… Bien sûr, avec les horreurs qu'Ed avait vécues, il n'avait pas supporté la vue de l'être sans vie… D'autant plus que ce ne devait de toute façon pas être beau à voir ! Roy avait tendance à oublier que le Fullmetal n'était qu'un enfant, cette erreur en était la preuve. Il se reprit, pour se redonner contenance face au regard réprobateur de Riza :

« Et…Où est-il maintenant ?

-A l'infirmerie, ici-même. Je suis tout de suite partit après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'observations… Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne va pas être en très bonne forme en se réveillant, colonel. Vous pensez qu'il faut prévenir son frère ?

-hmmm… Non, c'est bon, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller…Nous n'allons pas inquiéter Alphonse pour si peu. »

* * *

Tout autour de lui était noir. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Au loin, un éclat lumineux brillait, semblant l'appeler à le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Une fois plus proche, il put distinguer une silhouette de forme humaine, blanche, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Les seuls membres de chair qu'elle portait étaient un bras droit et une jambe gauche, les siens. La Vérité. Il voulut reculer, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'écrouler lamentablement. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua avec panique l'absence de ses auto-mails, et une douleur intense l'assaillit. Bientôt, il entendit dans son trouble l'être immaculé annoncer d'une voix glaciale :

« L'échange équivalent. C'est le prix à payer. Pense à ton pauvre frère qui, par ta faute, se retrouve dans un corps qui ne peut ni dormir, ni manger, qui ne ressent aucune sensation… Au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux de penser à lui !»

Puis la silhouette disparut, bien vite remplacée par des visions terribles chargées de mauvais souvenirs restés gravés dans sa mémoire : Sa mère morte sous ses yeux, le résultat de leur transmutation humaine, Nina devenue chimère...

...

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, pour tout de suite les refermer, à cause de la lumière éblouissante qui régnait dans la pièce et qui se reflétait sur les murs blancs. … Blancs ? Comment ça ?

Lentement, il ré-entrouvrit ses yeux dorés, afin de s'habituer progressivement à la clarté de la chambre dans laquelle il était apparemment. De façon plus brusque, il se redressa, geste qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsque sa tête lui tourna et qu'il fut prit de nausées. Les yeux clos, il prit quelques instants le temps de se calmer, puis tenta tant bien que mal de se résumer ce qu'il s'était produit pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état-là, dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie.

Il avait été convoqué à Central par le colonel pour recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission, puis, le soir même, une course poursuite avait eu lieu dans le but d'arrêter le criminel, sans succès. Puis… A partir du lendemain, tout était plus flou dans son esprit… Il se souvenait avoir quitté le quartier général en compagnie d'Havoc, puis il s'était rendu à la morgue, et…

Ah ! Il se souvenait maintenant, il s'était sentit mal, et avait dû tourner de l'œil… Le colonel n'allait pas rater l'occasion pour se moquer de lui… Mais il allait lui montrer qu'il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, à cet imbécile !

Grognant, et luttant pour chasser les souvenirs terribles affluant encore, il porta son auto-mail à son front et fut soulagé par sa fraicheur. …Bon. En fait, il ne devait pas aller beaucoup mieux, étant donné que de toute évidence, il était un peu fiévreux. Mais qu'importe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et partit en direction du bureau du colonel et de ses subordonnés, avec la ferme intention de masquer son malaise.

* * *

« Encore un de tué… J'espère qu'elle effectue bien son travail, à Dublith… De mon côté, je ne peux que m'amuser et profiter… Mustang, bientôt, tu pourras dire adieu à ta liberté et à la confiance de tes collègues ! Quant à toi, petit Fullmetal, qui sait ce qu'il va advenir de toi ? Tiens-toi tranquille et tout ira pour le mieux, enfin, façon de parler, héhé ! »

Et l'homme tapit dans l'ombre partit d'un grand rire cruel et peu rassurant.


	4. Découverte & conséquences alarmantes

_Bonjour!  
tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser infiniment pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster le chapitre 4, qui en plus n'est pas exceptionnel (je trouve)... Donc, j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu peu de temps ces derniers temps à cause du travail scolaire, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour poster plus régulièrement... Et même si je prends plus de temps que prévu, je promet de continuer à écrire cette fanfic, coûte que coûte!  
Encore une fois, je suis infiniment désolée, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout de même...  
Et je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui me lisent ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, merci beaucoup, vous me motivez et je pense que sans vous je n'aurais pas poster avant encore plus de temps...  
Bref, je vais arrêter de parler, sur-ce, bonne lecture! Et je m'excuse, encore une fois..._

* * *

_Chapitre quatre : Découverte étonnante, conséquences alarmantes_

« Et donc, cette vieille dame vous a plus parlé de ses géraniums que de la mission ? Ah, franchement, quels genres de personnes vivent à Central de nos jours ?!

-Havoc, c'est la troisième fois que tu répète la même chose, je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que tu es au QG et pas en vacances, et que par conséquent, tu aurais dû te focaliser sur les informations du physique du meurtrier, et non pas sur les fleurs d'une personne âgée ! »

Dans le bureau du QG, alors que Riza triait calmement ses dossiers, Mustang et Havoc tentaient tant bien que mal de récapituler la situation et de mettre en commun les nouvelles informations récoltées durant la matinée… Bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas y mettre beaucoup d'implication.

« Rhoo, mais c'est bon, colonel, on a bien comprit qu'il a les yeux et les cheveux noirs, c'est pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus !

-Ce n'est pas non plus la peine de s'attarder sur-

-Bonjour tout le monde, vous vous amusez bien ? »

Edward, pâle, les traits tirés et légèrement décoiffé, se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, appuyé à celle-ci. Il arborait un air impassible et désintéressé, mais derrière ce masque de neutralité, on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux une douleur et un malaise certain. Il semblait au bord de l'épuisement, et bien qu'il le dissimulât tant bien que mal, ses yeux légèrement voilés démontraient qu'il avait de la fièvre.

D'un pas engagé, il s'avança vers le petit groupe présent au fond de la salle.

« J'ai la vague impression… D'interrompre une conversation pas très… professionnelle. Je me trompe ?

-Ah, Fullmetal, te voilà ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Navré, colonel, j'ai vécu meilleur. J'ai le dos en compote, faites refaire les lits du QG, une fois à la tête du pays… Mais je crois que je peux attendre longtemps pour ça, je commence à douter sur votre capacité à atteindre votre but lorsque j'entends ce dont vous parlez durant vos heures de travail…

-Tsss… Tu ne serais sans-doute pas dans cet état si tu n'avais pas subitement décidé de piquer un somme au beau milieu de la morgue ! Plutôt que de nous faire perdre notre temps en défaillant à chaque petit détail plus ou moins choquant, tu-

\- Allez-vous faire voir, Colonel. »

A cette phrase dite d'un ton calme mais froid, Roy regretta immédiatement ses paroles. C'est pourquoi il se garda bien d'ajouter un commentaire désobligeant, et décida de changer de sujet… Ou plutôt de retourner au sujet de conversation initial.

« Bref. Nous étions donc en train de mettre en commun nos –très maigres soit-dit-en-passant- nouvelles informations sur cette affaire.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous pour le faire, colonel ? Bien que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire… »

* * *

Après une nuit agitée, Edward se réveilla avec le martèlement de la pluie contre la paroi des fenêtres. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il ne vit pas son frère, et se dit qu'il devait probablement se trouver dans la pièce adjacente. Al…Il ne l'avait vraiment mis au courant de rien… Ni de son combat l'avant-veille, ni de ses suspicions, ni de son désagréable passage à la morgue… D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas réussi à se trouver une excuse valable pour son teint pâle et son air épuisé et maladif… Pas besoin d'un corps de chair et de sang pour deviner que Ed avait passé une mauvaise journée.

N'ayant aucunement envie de se lever après deux jours sans repos, il décida de rester au lit et d'ordonner ses pensées.

Cette affaire était quand même étrange… Cet homme était assez dérangé pour torturer apparemment sans aucune pitié ses victimes avant de les assassiner, et avait la capacité de transmuter son propre corps, sans même un cercle de transmutation. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait réussi à se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre de la ville malgré les forces de sécurité, et qu'il semblait ne jamais avoir été touché par les balles meurtrières de Riza Hawkeye… Et cette lueur de folie meurtrière dans ses yeux ressemblant bien trop à son goût à ceux de Mustang… Cette lueur qui lui avait tant rappelé celle de… !

Soudain, il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête. Tous les éléments collaient ! Il en était persuadé, cet homme… Cet homme, c'était Lui ! Il devait absolument prévenir le colonel, et ce dès maintenant !

Se levant brutalement en ignorant la douleur persistante à sa jambe ainsi que son mal de tête, il s'habilla rapidement et passa en coup de vent devant Alphonse en lui annonçant qu'il y avait une urgence et qu'il allait revenir bientôt.

Courant à toute hâte, jurant contre sa jambe qui le ralentissait, il prit la direction du QG. Après une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il était proche de son but, il percuta violemment quelqu'un qui courait dans le sens opposé au sien, et tomba à terre. Marmonnant des excuses, il se releva et s'apprêta à reprendre sa course effrénée, lorsque…

« Fullmetal ?! »

Il fit volte-face, pour voir que la personne qu'il avait bousculée n'était autre que le colonel Mustang en personne. Autrement dit, celui qu'il devait à tout prix mettre au courant.

« Colonel ! Il faut que je vous parle ! Le meurtrier, il-

-On discutera plus tard, Fullmetal !

-Mais… !

-Ecoute, il y a une urgence, et-

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Le chef de gare a téléphoné. Le criminel a prit le train pour le sud !

-Quoi ?! Mais…

Il l'a apparemment menacé. Je n'en sais pas plus, je me rends à la gare !

-Je vous suis.

-OK ! »

Tout deux courant, ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture appartenant à l'armée et se hâtèrent d'y pénétrer. Comme l'avant-veille, le trajet se fit en silence, seulement ponctué par le son irrégulier des respirations des deux hommes encore essoufflés. Mais, en eux-mêmes, les pensées bouillonnaient comment le meurtrier avait-il à nouveau réussi à s'échapper ? Pourquoi se rendre dans le sud ?... Quels étaient réellement ses objectifs ?

Edward, après un moment de réflexion, décida de révéler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au colonel, bien que celui-ci lui ait dit (ou plutôt ordonné) de se taire un petit moment plus tôt. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour entamer la conversation, Mustang le coupa net, tout en le fixant d'un air sévère par le rétroviseur :

« Quoi ? Fullmetal, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire de si intéressant pour que, par deux fois, tu essaye de prendre la parole avec cet air si sérieux collé au visage ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que je t'écoute ?

-Bien sûr que oui, sinon je perdrais pas mon temps à vous adresser la parole, vous croyez quoi ? Répondit Ed du tac au tac.

-Bon, eh bien, donc allons donc écouter ce qu'il y a de si important !

-Pfff…. Sérieusement, colonel, j'ai fait la découverte de quelque chose de plutôt… alarmant, mais qui va indéniablement faire avancer l'enquête. En fait-

-Tu m'excuseras, Fullmetal, mais on est arrivé à la gare, tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard ! déclara soudain Mustang d'un air qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

-Hein ? Mais… »

Oh, et puis mince ! Il commençait à en avoir marre, de ce type ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ? Très bien, il ne saurait pas ! Il attendrait le prochain compte-rendu, et entre temps, Ed expliquerai la situation à son pauvre frère qu'il avait jusque là égoïstement mis de côté ! Grrr, qu'est-ce qu'il l'exaspérait ! Et sa colère n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus… Quel cercle vicieux ! Et ce stupide colonel, qui ne semblait même pas réaliser à quel point son information était cruciale pour la suite !

Ils sortirent de l'automobile dans un silence glacial, et prirent hâtivement la direction du bâtiment situé à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Leurs pas claquant sur le sol froid de l'intérieur les menèrent vers le guichet le plus proche, où le chef de gare semblait n'attendre qu'eux, bouleversé. Dès qu'il les vit, son visage se décrispa quelque peu, restant tout de même fermé et tendu par la nervosité.

Après les brèves salutations de rigueur, Roy entama directement avec les grands mots :

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Le meurtrier vous a menacé puis a prit le train pour le sud, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh… Oui, enfin-

-Oui ou non ? Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué !

-Oui, c'est ça ! Je faisais ma ronde habituelle, et puis, j'lai vu rôder près du train à l'arrêt. J'ai d'abord cru qu'c'était un voyou, moi ! Alors, je m'approche, j'dis : « Eh, mon gars ! Qu'est-ce tu fais à rester près d'ce wagon ? L'train part dans deux heures, y a le temps ! » Et puis, dos à moi, il s'est mis à ricaner d'un air terrifiant, et puis… (Ici, il frissonna au souvenir) Et puis, il s'est tourné vers moi, avec un sourire du démon ! Alors moi, j'baisse les yeux, et qu'est-ce que j'vois, dans ses mains ? Un couteau ! Un gros couteau, gros comme ça ! (Tout en parlant, il faisait de grands gestes exagérés avec ses bras, sans doute pour imager ses paroles. Après quelques instants, il reprit.) Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que j'fasse ? Il m'a demandé de démarrer le train et de le laisser. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que j'fasse à part obéir ?...

-Donc… Le meurtrier serait parti ?... Hmm, vous avez dit que c'était en direction du sud, n'est-ce pas ?

-En… En effet.

-Et… Etes-vous au moins sûr de son identité ? Pourriez-vous nous le décrire ?

-En fait… C'était votre portrait craché, monsieur. A peu de choses près, j'aurais pu vous confondre. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les cheveux également,… plutôt grand-

-Merci, ce n'est pas la peine de faire ma propre description. Bon sang, nous voilà bien !

-Bah, voyez le bon côté des choses, le meurtrier n'est plus à Central, vous allez pouvoir reprendre vos rendez-vous galants et oublier cette histoire ! » Déclara soudain Edward, d'une façon ironique et avec l'air de désapprouver au possible.

Roy ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard en coin avec hargne.

Après quelques minutes, ils prirent congé et quittèrent rapidement les lieux. Resté seul, le chef de gare laissa un sourire terrible transparaître sur son visage usé par la fatigue et la vieillesse.

« Et voilà encore une bonne chose de faite ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont naïfs… »

Et le vieil homme abandonna sa couverture et partit d'un rire sadique au possible. Hilare, il ne prêta pas attention à son double, attaché derrière le guichet et terrifié sur le sol humide de l'orage récent.

* * *

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est tout simplement hors de question !

-Ecoute, Fullmetal, tu n'as pas à discuter l'ordre d'un de tes supérieurs… Tu iras seul, un point c'est tout.

-Mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais y aller ! Je-

-Arrête d'essayer de trouver des excuses ! »

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement, le colonel lui ordonnait de partir au plus vite vers le sud (donc dans deux heures), mais en plus, il ne pouvait pas emmener son frère ?! C'était de la folie ! Pourquoi c'était à lui que revenait cette tâche ? Pourchasser le meurtrier, pourchasser le meurtrier, tu parles… C'était Mustang qui se cherchait des excuses, pas lui ! Et puis, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas prendre Al avec lui ?

« Une armure géante ne serait pas de grande discrétion, tu ne penses pas ? Ca attire plus de regards que de meurtriers, crois moi… Quant à la raison de ton choix pour ce déplacement, rien de plus simple : seul toi, petit comme tu es, serais capable de te cacher à sa vue, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

-QUI EST SI PETIT QUE SON PROPRE ENTOURAGE NE POURRAIT MÊME PAS LE RECONNAÎTRE S'IL LE VOYAIT ?! Je ne vois pas le problème avec les autres ! En plus, je l'ai déjà vu –et même combattu-, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi ! C'est d'un manque de logique aberrant !

-Plutôt que de crier et de critiquer mon soi-disant manque de logique, rends-toi à l'évidence : Havoc, Hawkeye et moi devons rester ici pour terminer d'inspecter les lieux, et de toutes façons, je ne peux pas me permettre de voyager à travers tout le pays pour un oui ou pour un non. Quant aux autres… Eh bien, ils sont soit hospitalisés, soit sur une autre mission. Donc, le choix a rapidement été fait.

-Pfff… Et comment j'explique ça à Al, moi ?…

-Ah, ça, c'est à toi de voir. Je peux difficilement t'aider sur ce point-là.

-Comme pour le reste, d'ailleurs… Enfin bon, ça va, j'ai compris, j'irais au sud, à Dublith, Rush Valley ou je ne sais où, si ça peut vous faire plaisir –mais croyez bien que c'est pas pour vous mais pour la mission que je fais ça-… Mais laissez-moi au moins le temps de faire mes affaires, et tout et tout… Parce que là, sans vouloir vous offenser, je perds mon temps. »

Sur ces mots, Edward fit demi-tour, maussade. Décidemment, aujourd'hui, le monde avait décidé de se liguer contre lui ! Juste au moment où il voulait mettre les choses au point avec Alphonse au niveau de cette histoire, le colonel l'envoyait à l'autre bout d'Amestris, comme par hasard ! On aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, celui-là !

Soudain, à la pensée de ce criminel, il se souvint des informations qu'il avait l'intention de dévoiler à son supérieur lors du briefing suivant… S'il l'envoyait maintenant dans le sud, il n'y serait pas présent, donc… C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Il se retourna vivement, près à accourir près de Mustang, mais ce fut pour le voir démarrer son véhicule et quitter la rue, laissant un sillon de fumée grisâtre sur son passage.

Dépité, il pénétra rapidement dans son hôtel, et, arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cadet, il s'écria, se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit :

« Alphonse !? T'es là ? (N.D.A : En fait, je veux juste préciser que leur « chambre » n'est pas qu'une seule pièce, c'est une sorte de mini studio, du genre 2 pièces… Je me fais comprendre ou pas du tout ?)

-Nii-san ? Ah, tu es rentré, finalement ! » Fit Alphonse d'une voix enjouée et chaleureuse. De toute évidence, il n'avait attendu que cela.

« Ouais, désolé de ne pas beaucoup rester avec toi ces derniers temps… Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui. Et toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas l'air en pleine forme. Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'expliquer ce que tu as, ce qu'il se passe ?

-Justement, Al… Ecoute, faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

Une heure quarante-cinq. Il lui avait fallut une heure quarante-cinq pour expliquer la situation à Alphonse et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait l'accompagner dans le sud pour attraper le meurtrier. Et son train partait dans une quinzaine de minutes, tout au plus. Ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle il courait, sa veste dans une main, sa valise dans l'autre, en direction de la gare qu'il avait quittée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Son frère, à ses côtés, lui faisait toutes sortes de recommandations sur sa prudence –qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, laissait quelque peu à désirer-, inquiet pour la santé de son aîné qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais qui faisait tout pour l'ignorer. En effet, Edward sentait sa jambe le tirailler, le faisant légèrement boitiller, mais ce n'était rien de bien important à ses yeux cela était simplement gênant et encombrant.

Arrivé devant le quai, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Mustang, l'attendant visiblement, un air passablement ennuyé sur le visage. Bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas envie de le voir, Ed, après être monté dans le train, s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et dit à son supérieur :

« Hey, colonel ! Il faut absolument que je vous parle !

\- Ah Fullmetal, c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi, mais fait vite, ton train va partir d'une seconde à l'autre !

\- Oh, non ! Il faut vraiment que je vous prévienne !

\- Mais bon sang, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire depuis ce matin ?!

\- Eh bien, en fait, le meurtrier, c'est pas celui qu'on croit !

\- Hein ? Mais, on ne croit rien du tout ! Explique-toi, là, je ne comprends rien !

\- Le meurtrier, c'est- »

Mais déjà le sifflement du train retentit, et le jeune alchimiste eut beau se pencher par la fenêtre et crier ce qu'il avait à dire alors que le train s'éloignait, ni Roy, ni Al, qui venait d'arriver à côté du militaire, ne perçurent ce qu'il voulait leur annoncer.

* * *

Edward pesta contre les personnes qui le serraient. Le train était bondé, car étant donné que le meurtrier avait prit la locomotive précédente, les voyageurs n'avaient pu prendre leur train à l'horaire prévue (une heure plus tôt) et c'est pourquoi les passagers des deux véhicules étaient agglutinés dans un seul. Et Edward était, bien évidemment, coincé entre deux imposantes personnes qui tenaient deux imposantes valises qui l'écrasaient. Cela faisait deux heures que le train avait démarré, et Ed ne savait absolument pas comment s'organiser : où descendre, et que faire une fois sorti du train ?

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il aperçut difficilement l'affichage indiquant Dublith, il se dit qu'il pourrait faire une halte chez son maître –quitte à se faire frapper- et reprendre sa mission le lendemain.

Après beaucoup de peine à se hisser vers la sortie, Ed prit le chemin de la maison d'Izumi. Etrangement, la ville était très calme, comme sans vie, ce qui lui arracha un frisson d'inconfort. Accélérant le pas, il put bientôt apercevoir la boucherie que tenaient son maître, Sig et Meison. Une fois avoir longuement hésité sur son espérance de vie dès qu'elle le verrait, Edward prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la boutique –vide. Il signala sa présence par un « heu… Bonjour… ? » assez hésitant (et pathétique) et attendit. Une ou deux minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il observa longuement la pièce. Décidemment, rien n'avait changé !

L'imposante silhouette de Sig fit alors son apparition. Il semblait exténué, et n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme. Lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune alchimiste d'Etat, son visage épuisé par la fatigue sembla s'illuminer légèrement.

« Oh, bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?

-Heu, bonjour, je… Ca va, ça va plutôt bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air… Heu…

-Ah, moi… Tu sais… (C'est quoi, cette réponse !?)

-Ah… Euh, et sinon, Izumi, comment va-t-elle ?

-Justement… Justement, Edward, Izumi a disparu. »

* * *

Voilà voilà!  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je tiens à nouveau à m'excuser pour mon retard. Merci encore à tous, à la prochaine!~


	5. 5-Escapade Nocturne

Bonjour! Alors... Déjà... Je suis vraiment désolée du retard! Franchement, je m'excuse INFINIMENT, je sais que c'est trop d'attente pour pas grand chose... Je suis vraiment désolée...

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont beaucoup motivée!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Escapade nocturne_

Pendant un instant, Edward ne dit rien, trop abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son maître, la force personnifiée, avait…disparue ? C'était invraisemblable ! Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

« Comment ça ?! Disparue !? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Sig ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire. Maintenant qu'Ed avait apprit la nouvelle, il pouvait voir plus distinctement le regard vide et terne de l'imposant personnage. Lorsque celui-ci prit la parole, sa voix était rauque et lasse.

« Eh bien… Je suppose que tu es au courant, étant donné que l'armée a été prévenue il y a deux jours…

-Prévenue ? De quoi ? Pour ma part, je ne crois pas que l'armée soit au courant d'autre chose que de cette affaire de tueur à Central… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Cela fait deux disparitions que l'on recense à Dublith. Deux en deux jours, trois si on compte le cas d'Izumi. Elle était inquiète pour les disparus -qui sont tous des enfants- alors elle a décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait… Depuis hier soir, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle, c'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Comme les autres… »

Edward, tout au long de son explication, avait froncé les sourcils. Non, décidemment, il était sûr de ne pas avoir entendu parler d'enlèvements… Etrange, pourtant Sig avait assuré que l'armée était au courant, ayant été prévenue. Il faudrait qu'il passe un coup de fil au colonel pour mettre ça au clair. Après tout, peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas été mis au courant lui-même, étant déjà sur une mission et n'étant pas si haut-gradé que cela. Il vérifierait tout cela ultérieurement, pour l'heure, il y avait plus important.

« Hmmm… Est-ce que vous savez… Où est-ce qu'elle a disparu ?

-Non, je ne connais pas le lieu exact, cependant je pourrais peut-être t'aider : Izumi a pris la direction de la forêt, dans les environs des lieux de disparitions.

-Ah, il y avait un lieu particulier ? Donc, cela a forcément un lien. D'autant plus que les disparus sont tous des enfants, mis à part notre maître… Mais reste à savoir pourquoi se sont des enfants, et, plus largement, pourquoi ces enlèvements. Mais s'ils ont eu lieu au même endroit, alors c'est que le coupable se trouve dans les environs. Je pense qu'une petite visite de cette forêt s'impose, ce serait vraiment l'endroit idéal pour se cacher. »

A ce stade, Ed parlait plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un en particulier. Soudain, il prit conscience de quelque chose, et releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée, absorbé dans ses réflexions.

« Mais… Il y a sûrement un militaire déjà stationné ici, non ? Après tout, le QG du sud n'est qu'à quelques stations d'ici, le trajet ne doit pas être long !

-Eh bien… On nous a dit que quelqu'un allait venir au plus vite, mais nous n'avons pour le moment aucun homme ici. D'ailleurs, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était toi qu'on avait envoyé, mais… De toute évidence, non.

-C'est étrange, normalement quelqu'un devrait déjà être ici… »

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça. Ces enlèvements, l'armée soit disant au courant mais ne bougeant pas le petit doigt… Et si cette affaire de meurtres avait finalement un lien avec ces enlèvements ?

* * *

Roy Mustang, assis à son bureau, réfléchissait profondément, l'air grave. Une fois Edward partit en direction du Sud, son frère et lui-même, seuls sur le quai, étaient restés silencieux. Silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse ait pris la parole d'une voix où se mêlaient inquiétude et déception. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi cette mission semblait tant les inquiéter, ce à quoi le colonel avait répondu évasivement, expliquant vaguement les différents éléments perturbateurs connus. Suite à cela, Alphonse avait lentement hoché la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de partir quelques minutes plus tard.

Maintenant que Roy y repensait, le cadet Elric avait semblé très replié sur lui-même… Peut-être lui en voulait-il de ne pas l'avoir laissé accompagner Edward… Oui, cela devait être ça.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'Alphonse n'agissait pas ainsi pour cette seule raison. Il en était persuadé, il savait quelque chose de plus que lui.

* * *

Edward, allongé sur le lit que Sig avait mis à sa disposition, ne parvenait plus à penser clairement, son esprit s'embrumant de plus en plus à mesure que le sommeil le gagnait. Il ne devait pourtant pas se laisser emporter par la fatigue : il devait éclaircir toutes les questions qui défilaient dans sa tête, téléphoner au colonel pour quelques informations, et aller secourir son maître. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire une petite sieste !

Finalement, après une heure de lutte vaine, il sentit ses paupières se fermer malgré lui, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, rendu éreintant par la fièvre et la fatigue.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait et que la lune se profilait déjà à l'horizon. Il jura après avoir pris conscience qu'il s'était laissé allé au sommeil, et, maussade, s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de Meison afin de lui demander l'autorisation pour emprunter le téléphone. Alors que les signaux retentissaient, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge située au coin de la pièce : il était plus de dix-neuf heures trente, si le colonel était encore à son bureau, il n'allait pas être des plus enclins à bavarder.

Alors qu'il se rassurait mentalement en se disant que de toutes façons, c'était pour « parler travail » qu'il le contactait, la voix du concerné, désintéressée et presque automatique, s'éleva au bout du fil.

« Allô, ici le Colonel Mustang j'écoute ?

-Euh, bonsoir colonel, c'est Edward… Je suis à Dublith -chez mon maître en fait-, et j'ai deux-trois questions à vous poser…

-Ah, bonsoir Fullmetal. Alors, tu as du nouveau ?

-… Pas vraiment en fait. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas retrouvé le présumé coupable de cette affaire. En revanche, j'ai découvert quelque chose de pas très rassurant non plus qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec tout ça, du moins en apparence…

-Ah, vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-D'enlèvements. A Dublith, deux enfants ont disparus en deux jours, et mon maître s'est également volatilisée après s'être rendue dans les environs. L'armée est censée être prévenue depuis deux jours, mais moi, il ne me semble pas avoir entendu parler de quoi que ce soit pouvant avoir un rapport avec tout ça… Vous pourriez peut-être me confirmer ça… ?

-Certainement, peut-être pas dans l'immédiat mais je vais vérifier ça. Cependant, je ne crois pas avoir moi-même été mis au courant de quoi que ce soit. Après, il est également possible que seul le QG Sud ait été prévenu…

-J'y ai moi-même songé, mais personne ne s'est déplacé jusqu'à maintenant. Et… Est-ce que vous pourriez me tenir au courant au plus vite s'il-vous-plaît ? J'ai des doutes, je me demande s'il ne serait pas possible que les deux affaires aient un lien... D'ailleurs, je vais aller vérifier ça et récupérer mon maître, alors si je ne suis pas là… Faites passer le message !

-Attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu compte aller secourir ton maître et ces enfants maintenant ?

-Ben… Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit Ed, prit au dépourvu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher.

« C'est hors de question.

-Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est de notre maître qu'on parle ! Elle ne se serait pas fait enlever si facilement ! Elle-

-Fullmetal, c'est trop dangereux… On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça, et tu viens de le dire toi-même, si ton maître s'est fait avoir, ce n'est certainement pas à cause d'un voleur de chaussures !

-Et alors ? Je fais partie de l'armée, non ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que je n'ai jamais fait face à des situations dangereuses ! C'est quoi, le problème ? Pourquoi vous ne m'autorisez jamais à faire des choses quand c'est moi qui en ait l'intention ?! Si je suis un chien des militaires, c'est que je suis capable de me débrouiller seul et prendre des responsabilités ! Et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'empêcher d'aller la chercher !

-Ecoute-moi, un peu ! Attends quelques jours, je vais envoyer quelqu'un de seconder, et-

-Me « seconder » ? Si c'est ça le problème, vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser emmener mon frère ! Je vous le redis, j'ai besoin de personne !

-Arrête de vouloir toujours tout faire seul ! Réfléchis aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais toi-même enlevé ?

-Je…

-Ecoute, attends demain… Je vais faire venir Havoc, il ira vérifier ça pendant que tu iras chercher notre meurtrier, et…

-Non.

-… Et tu vas me dire pourquoi, cette fois ?!

-Je ne vais pas mettre quelqu'un en danger à ma place ! Pourquoi ce serait à Havoc de prendre des risques pour quelque chose qui ne le concerne même pas ?! C'est complètement insensé !

-Au fond, ce n'est pas plus insensé que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme tu t'apprête à le faire ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Franchement, c'est déjà moins idiot que ce soit moi qui y aille ! Non mais, sérieusement, vous pensiez vraiment qu'en apprenant la disparition de mon maître, j'allais rester là, les bras croisés à attendre bien gentiment que l'armée daigne se bouger et venir résoudre une affaire où des enfants sont peut-être en train de se faire torturer ou je ne sais quelle horreur ?!

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je viens de le dire on fait venir quelqu'un de qualifié au plus vite, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton maître et ces enfants ! On t'a confié une affaire : résous-la !

-… Et si je vous disais qu'aller voir ça ferait avancer notre propre enquête ? »

Suite à cela, aucun des deux ne reprit la parole. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'abattait sur eux, Roy dit finalement, d'une voix bien plus posée que quelques secondes auparavant :

« Edward… N'y va pas seul, ça finira par se retourner contre toi, comme toujours. Et puis, tu-

-Eh, colonel. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Puis, d'un geste rapide et décidé, il raccrocha avant que Mustang ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward se faufilait déjà dans la nuit et se hissait sans bruit vers la masse sombre et inquiétante que formaient les arbres touffus du bois profond. Il avait retiré son manteau rouge de peur que la couleur vive ne trahisse sa présence et, à sa démarche mesurée, on aurait pu le confondre avec un animal à l'affut du moindre craquement.

C'est donc ainsi que le jeune Fullmetal Alchemist s'enfonça dans le lieu où son maître, deux jours plus tôt, avait disparu sans laisser de traces. A présent, il regrettait un peu de s'être laissé emporter par la colère et de ne pas avoir interagit plus calmement avec son supérieur. Après tout, celui-ci avait juste tenté de le dissuader de se mettre une fois de plus en danger.

Bien qu'il ait globalement assez confiance en ses capacités de combat, il restait sur ses gardes : après tout, que serait-il en mesure de faire si jamais il se faisait prendre par derrière ? De plus, il n'était pas en grande forme : mieux valait rester prudent.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, pendant laquelle il pesta nombre de fois sur les aspérités du sol qui le faisait régulièrement trébucher et n'arrangeaient en rien sa jambe déjà endolorie, il atteint finalement ce qui semblait être le cœur de la forêt. Là, lugubre, se trouvait une sorte de vieux bâtiment désaffecté. La porte était entrebâillée et rongée par les vers, les murs extérieurs étaient couverts de vigne vierge, et quelques briques et autres objets tous plus vieux les uns que les autres reposaient sur l'herbe rendue noire par la nuit. Le toit était composé de plaques de métal dont certaines étaient manquantes, tandis que les fenêtres, brisées pour la plupart, donnaient à la bâtisse un aspect terrifiant. Si Edward n'avait pas été à ce point rationnel, il aurait pu qualifier ce lieu de « maison hantée ».

Néanmoins, si un frisson le parcourut un instant, il ne laissa paraître aucune trace d'angoisse, et s'autorisa même un demi-sourire triomphant.

« Bingo ! J'étais sûr que je trouverai quelque chose d'intéressant en venant ici ! » Murmura-t-il aussi bas que possible.

A l'affut du moindre bruit, il pénétra silencieusement dans le bâtiment délabré. Celui-ci semblait être construit sur deux étages : un escalier dont certaines lattes étaient absentes montait vers le niveau supérieur.

Dès qu'il fut entré, il sentit la poussière lui chatouiller les narines et ne put retenir un éternuement assez sonore. Il se reprit bien vite, restant un instant sans bouger. Après quelques secondes, Edward recommença à marcher au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il pouvait toujours mieux constater à quel point l'entrepôt était sale et abandonné.

Il entendait le trottinement rapide des rongeurs dans les placards entrouverts, et le mugissement du vent faisait sinistrement craquer le vieux bois. Décidemment, cet endroit n'était pas des plus accueillants !

Cela ne le dissuada pas pour autant de se diriger vers les escaliers afin d'aller observer l'étage supérieur de la maison en ruine. Mais lorsqu'il posa un pied sur la première marche, celle-ci s'effondra brusquement. Après plusieurs essais, soupirant, Edward se décida finalement à utiliser l'alchimie pour accéder à son but. Il aurait préféré ne pas y avoir recours afin de paraître le plus discret possible, mais de toute évidence, il était impossible de l'éviter. Il claqua donc des mains et les posa sur le parquet vermoulu, tout en sentant la vague d'énergie caractéristique à chaque transmutation l'envahir. Le bois changea de forme et Ed pu alors se hisser sur la pente plus sécurisée qu'il venait de créer en modifiant la disposition des différents atomes.

Arrivé au niveau supérieur, il avança précautionneusement dans l'obscurité, tout en se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé à emmener quelque chose qui pourrait être source de lumière. Les pièces étaient ainsi plongées dans l'obscurité, parfois légèrement éclairées par la pâleur de la lune s'échappant des nuages.

Lentement, il prit conscience que s'il y avait réellement un assassin ou un kidnappeur ici, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir indemne, comme l'avait prédit son supérieur : il ne connaissait pas les lieux et donc pas le plan de la maison, il n'avait aucune source de lumière acceptable et on pouvait le surprendre à tout moment.

A cette pensée, il transmuta son auto-mail en une lame avant de reprendre son ascension. Tout semblait si calme, et pourtant… Il en était persuadé, cet endroit n'avait rien d'anodin, tout comme le bruit soudain qu'il venait d'entendre. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une sorte de craquement discret, mais assez audible pour convaincre le jeune alchimiste que quelqu'un était derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, sur la défensive, mais il ne vit rien qui pût différer de ce qu'il avait pu observer quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'était pourtant pas dupe ! Il en était sûr, ce grincement d'une latte vermoulue qu'il avait lui-même déclenché moins d'une minute avant, il l'avait entendu, et aussi nettement que la première fois.

Il inspecta tous les environs, revenant sur ses pas silencieusement, mais sans succès. Il ne trouva aucun individu autre que sa personne dans ce bâtiment délabré. Ed décida donc de continuer son chemin et d'aller étudier les autres pièces dans lesquelles il n'avait pas encore été. Il remonta donc, et cette fois, rétablit l'escalier à sa forme d'origine pour ne pas être suivi.

Il n'était pas convaincu pour le moins du monde qu'il était finalement le seul ici. C'est pourquoi il resta sur ses gardes et reprit sa marche, cette fois-ci plus prudent et attentif aux bruits alentours.

* * *

Alphonse était inquiet. Avec ce que son frère lui avait confié, comment ne pas l'être ? Bien qu'il lui ait assuré que tout se passerait pour le mieux, l'ennemi n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de redoutable, et si par malheur Edward se faisait avoir par surprise, il n'aurait probablement pas moyen de se défendre suffisamment pour vaincre son adversaire. C'est pourquoi Alphonse regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi son aîné malgré les interdictions du colonel. Le colonel… D'ailleurs, Ed l'avait-il mis au courant ? Tout d'abord, il s'était dit que oui, mais à présent… Ce qu'Edward avait qualifié de « chose importante », qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? De toute évidence, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le prévenir…

Après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous été très occupés avec cette histoire de meurtre, mais… C'était tout de même une information terriblement importante ! Si Edward n'avait pu l'accomplir lui-même, ce serait à lui de le faire !

Se levant, il s'approcha du combiné malgré l'heure plutôt tardive et demanda à parler au colonel Mustang. Après quelques instants, la secrétaire qui lui avait répondu lui annonça :

« Monsieur le Colonel Mustang est absent, il ne rentrera pas avant un petit moment. Je peux lui faire parvenir un message, si vous le souhaitez…»

Un message ? Non, dévoiler ce genre de chose au premier venu n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour garder une information plus ou moins à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Non, merci… Prévenez-le juste qu'Alphonse Elric a appelé, si vous pouvez. Quand pensez-vous que je pourrais le joindre ?

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, au juste. Mais je lui ferais passer le message, monsieur Elric. Il vous rappellera probablement à son retour, s'il ne se fait pas trop tard.

-D'accord… Merci, au revoir. »

Soupirant, Alphonse se dit que décidemment, lui et son frère n'avaient vraiment pas de chance en ce moment…

* * *

Roy Mustang s'enfonça plus dans son manteau alors que le froid mordant de la soirée le faisait frissonner. Il n'était pas forcément très tard, c'est pourquoi il devait encore passer au bureau pour organiser les derniers papiers avant de rentrer chez lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

Après quelques minutes de marche, soupirant, il entra dans le lieu austère qu'était le QG de Central, et, baillant sans retenue réelle, s'avança dans les couloirs où certaines personnes marchaient tout comme lui, mais surtout dans le sens inverse du sien. Soudain, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un corridor, une secrétaire l'interpella.

Elle le prévint qu'un certain Alphonse Elric avait essayé de lui téléphoner il y a une petite demi-heure de cela. Après l'avoir remercié, il se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau, se demandant pourquoi Alphonse avait tenté de le contacter, lui qui se faisait d'habitude si discret. Il repensa alors à sa discussion avec Edward, une heure à peine plus tôt. Il avait semblé si déterminé… Il doutait maintenant qu'il ait suivi ses conseils et soit resté bien sagement à attendre. Mince ! Il aurait du faire autrement, maintenant il était en danger et s'était en partie sa faute. Et si Al téléphonait, il allait se sentir obligé de tout avouer pour avoir la conscience tranquille !

Arrivé à son but, il reçut un regard désapprobateur de Riza Hawkeye qui le savait en retard, et partit s'assoir à sa table, prêt à en découdre avec Alphonse et ses rapports en retard…

Mais alors qu'il attrapait le combiné, celui de son lieutenant se mit à sonner soudainement, ce qui les fit tous sursauter. La militaire décrocha. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation durait, son visage se faisait grave et inquiet. Finalement, lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers son supérieur et annonça d'une voix blanche :

« Colonel… Il y a un nouveau meurtre à Central. Du même auteur. »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux face à cette phrase anodine en elle-même mais en vérité lourde de sens. Le meurtrier ne s'était pas rendu à Dublith, le chef de gare s'était joué d'eux… Il y avait toujours ce fou à Central, et Edward était partit dans le Sud traquer un ennemi inexistant là-bas. Roy Mustang fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

* * *

Edward arriva devant la dernière pièce de ce qui semblait finalement n'être qu'une maison désaffectée pour manque de budget. Soupirant, prêt à faire demi-tour, il poussa la porte déjà à moitié sortie de ses gonds. Y pénétrant, il aperçut une sorte de forme étrange. Il s'approcha, une vague d'espoir renaissant en lui. Mais alors qu'il avançait précautionneusement, il sentit à nouveau une présence derrière lui, bien plus marquée. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une voix féminine s'éleva, moqueuse :

« Eh bien eh bien, mon petit Fullmetal, tu pensais vraiment que tu parviendrais à ton but aussi facilement ? »

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix… Il se retourna vivement, prêt à attaquer, mais à nouveau, il fut arrêté avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement. Cette fois-ci, c'était une longue épée très fine qui l'avait fait stopper… Ou plutôt, un ongle acéré qui s'était allongé jusqu'à son épaule.

Poussant un grognement de douleur étouffé, il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard améthyste de Lust, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle s'avança vers lui avant de murmurer :

« Voyons, c'est nous sous-estimer ! Bien qu'il semblerait que tu aies découvert une partie de notre plan, on ne peut pas se permettre de te laisser à nouveau tout gâcher… N'est-ce pas ?

-Lust… J'en étais sûr ! Tout ça, toute cette histoire… Vous vous êtes bien joués de nous, hein ? C'est quoi votre but, au juste ?

-Notre but ? Ce ne serait pas amusant de te le dévoiler maintenant ! Il te suffit de réfléchir, tu es un grand garçon, maintenant !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Dis moi ça tout de suite, ou je-

-Ahah, des menaces ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois dans la meilleure des conditions pour me soustraire des informations, tu sais. »

Edward jura. Elle avait raison, c'était ça le plus frustrant ! Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cet ongle dans son épaule au plus vite, sinon… S'en était fait de lui !

Contre toute attente, ce fut l'Homonculus qui retira son arme de la blessure du petit blond qui, surpris, ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur. Il ne chercha cependant pas à comprendre et saisit l'occasion pour tenter une attaque. Malheureusement, Lust avait prévu ce genre de réaction, et, se glissant derrière l'alchimiste, elle le gratifia d'un coup sur la nuque qui le fit tomber au sol, sonné. Sa vision se troubla peu à peu, alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, certains passages m'ont donné du fil à retordre... J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas dans la qualité! Bref, j'essayerai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois!


End file.
